vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Methuselah
Summary Methuselah is the ancient god of darkness, having been around since the beginning of the world through the thoughts and ideas of mankind. He is the only god to have kept his existence from disappearing from the world due to his desire to live, his fellow gods (whom all, including Methuselah himself, have been birthed from Mercurius as a byproduct of his Law) having perished due to their mystery deteriorating over time. It would be many years later where he would arise yet again to the world in the year 1944, taking up the form and identity of a human being named "Ludwig van Rosenkranz", where he would eventually encounter and fight the forces of the Longinus Dreizehn Orden. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-A, likely higher Name: Methuselah (True name is unknown), Ludwig van Rosenkranz Origin: Dies Irae - Interview with Kaziklu Bey Gender: Genderless but referred to as male Age: As old as the concept of darkness Classification: God, Embodiment of Darkness, "Vampire", Creation of Mercurius Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 8, will continue to exist so long as the concept of darkness exists), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can accelerate time at a rate of hundreds of thousands to billions of years per second), Soul Manipulation, Non-Corporeal (His true body is made up of all darkness in the world and cannot be harmed by any physical attacks nor is it of any consequence to him as he can simply reform from another spot instantly), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Information Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation and immunity to it (Controls everything that is darkness and is related to it in the world; ranging from nightzones to the darkness in mans heart and even that of darkness created by others. Can also cause darkness to occur in place where night has not been created with just his mere movement, turning the area he was previously at to morning and the next to night time.), Flight, Shapeshifting, Barrier Creation, Attack Reflection, Necromancy, possesses incredible willpower (Endured living for many years while his fellow gods died over time due to the lack of mystery surrounding them. Kept on living for a few more moments even after Reinhard attacked him with his Longinuslanze through sheer willpower albeit lost all of the mystery of his being and thus his power and immortality), Resistance to Magic, Mental, Spatial, Temporal and Conceptual attacks, Immunity to Soul Manipulation due to lacking a soul and making him immune to the Holy Relics of almost all members of the LDO, Vampirism, Light and Matter Absorption, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Nonexistence Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Aura (His mere presence takes the primal fear of darkness since the Big Bang over the course of the decillions of universes Mercurius has reset up to the year 1944 and shunts it into his opponent's mind, causing them to either go insane, kill themselves, or outright die due to the sudden shock of having all the mental fears implanted into them) Attack Potency: At least Continent level (Stated by the narration to have enough power to obliterate an entire continent with Magna Voluisse Magnum, even while said technique was left incomplete and while he was weakened), likely higher (Had his attack were to have been completed and not interrupted by Wilhelm, it would have caused much more destruction than was stated. However, this required a bit of prep and the full extent of its power is unknown), can bypass durability in a number of ways Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ in a physical body (Capable of keeping pace with the entire Longinus Dreizehn Orden), Pseudo-Omnipresent otherwise (Exists wherever there is darkness) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, exact level unknown Striking Strength: Continent Class Durability: At least Continent level, likely higher (Regeneration, conceptual existence and intangibility, and requiring destruction on a conceptual level make him extremely hard to kill, especially given how he has resistance to all of these things such as the likes of the LDO, and even being able to briefly survive a direct hit by Reinhard's Longinuslanze Testament along with Machina's Briah being the only other ability that can truly harm and destroy him) Stamina: Limitless Range: Planetary (Exists wherever there is darkness. His darkness aura and presence alone spans across half the planet) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Extremely skilled combatant, capable of casually beating back the entirety of the LDO Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Gloria Virtutem Tamquam Umbra Sequitur: (Glory Follows Bravery as if It Were Its Shadow) A passive barrier that takes any attack, regardless of magnitude and be it physical, spiritual or otherwise, and reflects it back at the opponent through a source of darkness or even the opponents shadow, the attack not losing any of its power. * Magna Voluisse Magnum: (Great Ones Have Wished for Greatness) Methuselah manipulates the shadows to darken the skies as far as the eyes can see, where he then sends it crashing down on whatever it hits, with the mere activation boasting enough power to obliterate a continent. But it's full power is unknown as it was interrupted by Wilhelm before it could be completed. * Nihili Est Qui Nihil Amat: (Nothing Is That Which Nothing Loves) Methuselah generates 500,000 individual barriers of darkness around the opponent to halt their advance. As the barriers are temporally disconnected, one must destroy them individually in order to escape, for they shall only disappear in 1,400 years. After imprisoning the target with his cage of darkness, Methuselah can move it by throwing it somewhere else, effectively removing them from the fight. * Nihil Difficile Amanti: (Nothing Is Difficult For a Lover) Methuselah summons a pentagram that rotates and speeds up time in the surrounding area, starting at a rate of thousands of years to quickly accelerating at hundreds of billions of years per second, essentially reducing everything (including souls) to dust and is able to ignore resistances to such effects. This was potent enough to where Methuselah was destroying the Legion (who would have perished for good if not for Reinhard's Briah constantly reviving them), reduced Rusalka's legs to dust, and even left a sizable crack on Reinhard's face. The ability is also kept permanently active around him, allowing him to continue using his other abilities in battle. Note: Methuselah's scaling in speed from the LDO is primarily those of IkaBey as the feats calc'd at FTL to FTL+ only happened in the main storyline 60 years after the events of the previous VN. Thus, he should not be scaled backwards to feats that happened after his time and at least only scales physically to regular members such as Beatrice. Gallery Jaws of Darkness.png|Jaws of darkness, capable of being a threat to even members of the LDO. Sphere Prisons.png|Darkness sphere prisons of Nihili Est Qui Nihil Amat. Magna Voluisse Magnum.png|Magna Voluisse Magnum. Nihil Difficile Amanti.gif|Activation and start of Nihil Difficile Amanti. Nihil Difficile Amanti2.gif|Effect on machinery such as a fighter plane. Nihil Difficile Amanti3.gif|And of that of people like Rusalka herself. Video Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Rimuru Tempest (Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken) Rimuru's Profile (Speed was equalized, and 6-A versions were used) Lavos (Chrono Trigger) Lavos's profile (Lavos was 5-A and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Dies Irae Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Gods Category:Vampires Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Information Users Category:Blood Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Void Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Necromancers Category:Abstract Entities Category:Aura Users Category:Hax Users Category:Tier 6